devofandomcom-20200214-history
David Kendrick
David Kendrick was the fourth drummer for DEVO, replacing Alan Myers. 'Pre-DEVO' : David Kendrick had "a very loud drum set in my bedroom" as a youth and "was in bands outside of school".ref Dave was in an artistic family that encouraged his musical interest. : After being in several bands in the 70's Kendrick moved from the midwest to L.A. He formed "The Continental Miniatures" with Erick Ramon, Kevin McCarthy, Richard Bytner and Mattew Walker. They had a charting single (entered Billboard 1978-5-13 & reached #90﻿) with a cover of Dusty Springfield's 1964 song "Stay Awhile." After interference in follow-up song selection they broke up. Archive.org. Blog. montesnewblog.blogspot.no/ 2013-12-10. "Sparks Drummer Project (1): David Kendrick, 1981-1986!" by Monte Mallin. Interview : David joined Leslie Bohem's Los Angeles new wave band Bates Motel with Bob Haag and Alan Slater (after Bob Beland and the drummer left). Kendrick and Bohem were recruited to join the band Sparks and performed with them from 1981 through 1985, recording three albums. : While they were members of Sparks, Kendrick and Bohem formed the side project Gleaming Spires with members of the Sparks backing band and had a hit with the single Are You Ready for the Sex Girls? from their 1981 album Songs of the Spires. Gleaming Spires broke up in 1985, around the same time as the dissolution of that Sparks line-up. 'With DEVO' : David Kendrick joined DEVO in 1987, and recorded songs with the band for the film Slaughterhouse Rock. He performed on the albums Total DEVO and Smooth Noodle Maps, as well as playing live with the band at all their shows from 1988 to 1991 and occasionally thereafter (Josh Freese became the main live drummer for DEVO in 1996.) : David has also played on DEVO recordings made after 1990. alt.fan.devo post 2005-08-18 07:25:42 UTC : Following the 1991 breakup of DEVO, David Kendrick worked briefly for Mutato Muzika. Everybody but Jerry worked for Mutato, too. When DEVO reformed David continued to contribute his drumming to the band. : David appears with DEVO in the 1996 CD-ROM game Devo Presents Adventures of the Smart Patrol. : David was brought in on occasion to perform live when Freese was unavailable, including the 2002 event with Daniel Lanois,07/27/02. the 2003 tour of Japan and the 2004 Run Hit Wonder performances. 'Post-DEVO' : David worked with singer Andy Prieboy in the rock musical "White Trash Wins Lotto," about "music in the Reagan years," and with Stan Ridgway 1 in a 2006 Wall of Voodoo performance. (They all played together on Ridgway's release Shine (Red Bead Follows Blue) 2.) : David is a founding member of and the songwriter for the studio band Empire of Fun. : David appeared at the 2005 DEVOtional, answered questions during a Q & A session, and performed "Happy Guy" with Spudboys during the DEV-O-ke set. Booji Boys Basement. © 2005. "Oh, No! It's the DEVOtional! Time Out for Fun - 2005." By Alex Brunelle. : David was a special guest at the 2015 DEVOtional, which broke attendance records. David spoke, signed autographs and played drums with some DEVOtees at a 7 p.m. performance. Devo-Obsesso. [http://devo-obsesso.com/html/news_pgs/devotional2015-report.html DEVOtional 2015 Event Report] by Michael Pilmer. : David was a special guest at the 2017 DEVOtional which again broke attendance records. David spoke to fans, signed autographs and performed "DEVO Has Feelings Too" with Malcom Tent, "Are You Ready For the Sex Girls?" with Lt. Dance, "Spin the Wheel" with the Spudboys and "Beautiful World" with Jerry on bass and vocals. : David also attended the Devo 5k in Akron with Jerry. ::"My long running studio project is The Empire of Fun, which records many so called “concept projects.” I also work with Andy Prieboy and make long running punk rock hoedown music with Glen Meadmore, plus many many oddities that come my way. I still love live performance." - David Kendrick Dangerous Minds. (11.24.2014). [http://dangerousminds.net/comments/meet_obscure_new_wavers_gleaming_spires Sparks, Christian girls, drugs & lemon meringue pie: Meet obscure new wavers Gleaming Spires]. posted by Heather Drain. : David joined the "protest band" Revolushn and wrote lyrics for their second album "Further." He performs as "Dekay." : In 2016, David joined the indie group Bastille, replacing main drummer Chris "Woody" Wood who was kicked out of the band earlier that year. He played on two tracks on the band's 2016 album "Wild World" ("Two Evils" and "Fake It") as well as their covers of Aerosmith's "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" and R.E.M.'s "It's The End Of The World". David would later appear on their 2018 collaboration with Marshmello, "Happier", which eventually reached number 3 on the Billboard Hot 100, as well as their mixtape Other People's Heartache (Pt. 4), also released in 2018. David will presumably contribute his drumming to Bastille third studio album "Doom Days", set for release sometime in 2019. 'Equipment' : Drums, Percussion *''Gear has included drums by Ludwig and Pearl, and cymbals by Zildjian and Paiste.'' :: Dave uses size 5B drum sticks. *See: "David on His Gear With Sparks" 'Discography' :select discography Sparks :Whomp That Sucker :Angst In My Pants :Outer Space :Pulling Rabbits Out Of A Hat :Profile: The Ultimate Sparks Collection (compilation) :Heaven Collection (compilation) :The Hell Collection (compilation) :New Music for Amnesiacs: The Ultimate Collection (compilation) Gleaming Spires :Songs Of The Spires Is the first reissue of the Futurismo label. :Life Out On The Lawn 12" :Walk On Well Lighted Streets :Funk For Children / Party EP :Welcoming A New Ice Age ::The Future Looks Brightest - Rarities and Orphans Volume 1 (Posh Boy Records compilation) :Trivia: ::*Dave wrote the album track "All Night Party," which is on the "Revenge of the Nerds" soundtrack album. ::*Dave wrote the album track "Are You Ready for the Sex Girls?," which is also on the "Revenge of the Nerds" soundtrack album and is included in compilations such as "Just Can't Get Enough: New Wave Hits of the 80's, Vol. 3," "Strip Jointz Rocks: Rock N' Roll for Sexy Dancers," and is on both "Rodney on the ROQ, Vol. 2," and "The Best of Rodney on the ROQ," featuring KROQ DJ Rodney Bingenheimer. Jeff Olner of The Nuns is sometimes listed as co-writer of this track. DEVO :Total DEVO :Now It Can Be Told: DEVO at the Palace 12/9/88 (live) :smoothnoodlemaps :Pioneers Who Got Scalped: The Anthology (compilation) :Recombo DNA (compilation) Bastille : Wild World :: Lesser of 2 Evils :: Fake It : I Don't Want To Miss A Thing / It's The End Of The World : Happier (with Marshmello) : Other People’s Heartache (Pt. 4) : Doom Days :: Quarter Past Midnight :: Doom Days :: Joy :: Those Nights : Trivia ::*Because Woody left Bastille mid-way shortly before the Wild World tour began, on certain promotional pictures for the tour, a picture of David's head replaced that of Woody. the empire of fun :The Blue Head :Classics of Enduring Elegance :It looks like Today Outside :PRIMARILY, The Empire Of Fun Box Set (compilation) :Jeepers! :Crime, Memory and Loss :CANdYPIE 2000 :"I'm sorry Mr. Kendrick, there's a skull inside your head" theempireoffun com/content.html "despot" (select link to Despot Records page). :Trivia: ::*The Empire of Fun has been a studio band, however they contributed the presentation “From the Mouths of Musicians” to Lit Crawl L.A. in 2015.LitCrawlLA.org. Events (2015-10-24). “From the Mouths of Musicians” presented by the empire of fun. Primarily known for their musical output, these four Los Angeles folk also wear other hats, having published books of fiction, essay and film criticism. Local musician David Kendrick hosts “From the mouths of Musicians” whereupon four music folk who have been at it since the 1980s will each read selected works for 8 to 10 minutes and at least two will play a song. That other thing they do! Featuring Les Bohem, Johnette Napolitano, Chris Desjardins and David Kendrick. They included some beat poetry.Sarah The Spectator (blog). (2015-11-9). Reading The Streets by Sarah The Spectator. My last stop was The Federal Bar to drink in From The Mouths of Musicians from the empire of fun. Music writers filled the dark back room speakeasy with music, stories, and beat poetry. pic ::*''Catasonic Studios'' lists The Empire of Fun as a client. Catasonic.com 'Videography' :select videography Sparks Gleaming Spires : How To Get Girls Through Hypnotism : Are You Ready For The Sex Girls? : A Christian Girl's Problem : Funk For Children DEVO :The Complete Truth About De-Evolution ::Disco Dancer ::Post Post-Modern Man ::Post Post-Modern Man (Rocky Schenck remix) :Live In The Land Of The Rising Sun ::- Live performance plus appearance in bonus features, including: ::"David Kendrick Speaks" DailyMotion. [http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xdms5l_devo-live-rising-sun-extras-3-david_music Devo live rising sun extras 3: David Kendrick speaks]. uploaded by Craze TV. 'Cyberography' DEVO :Devo Presents Adventures of the Smart Patrol. CD-ROM Game. [http://devo.wikia.com/wiki/Devo_Presents_Adventures_of_the_Smart_Patrol_credits#Cast Credits - Cast.] 'References' * David Kendrick Info on archived DEVO Message Board 'External Links' : David Kendrick Artist - Discography -- Discogs : David Kendrick Person - Overview -- MusicBrainz : David Kendrick Credits -- AllMusic : David Kendrick Filmography -- IMDb Category:Devo members Category:Living people Category:Drummers